


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Happy White Day, Kiki!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [115]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, gokugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: It's White Day and Gonta tries to return the favor of Kiki's chocolates by giving her a White Day gift. Will Kiki like his present?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Kiki/Gokuhara Gonta
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Happy White Day, Kiki!

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is my submission for White Day, and takes place after “Kiki Naegi’s First Valentine’s Day.” Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

Kiki groaned, her legs aching as she stumbled out of the gym as she complained “Kami…another day surviving Coach Karita’s gym class…the one class I loathe…”

“I heard that, Naegi!” Karita’s voice bellowed from the gym, causing Kiki to roll her eyes.

Kiki had long since made peace with the fact that Coach Karita was the one teacher at Higashimachi Elementary School that she didn’t like, and thus no longer cared what the man thought of her.

_I’m just glad Mom and Dad are on my side…_

“Kiki! Wait up!”

Kiki turned around, seeing a familiar brown-haired boy run up to her, making her smile and wave “Oh, hey Gonta!” Her brow furrowed in curiosity as she saw Gonta’s hands hidden behind his back, the young girl asking “What do you have there, Gonta?”

Gonta blushed as he replied “Oh, well…it’s White Day, and you gave Gonta chocolates last month, so…” Gonta hesitantly held out a small, white butterfly net as he offered timidly “Here you go, Kiki!”

Kiki gasped as she gently accepted the butterfly net, inspecting it from every angle like her Detective mother.

Biting his lip in insecurity, Gonta apologized “S…sorry…Gonta’s gift was no good, wasn’t it? Gonta…”

Gonta trailed off at the sound of Kiki’s giggles before he looked up at her smiling face, the young Naegi girl telling him “Gonta, I like it. Thank you so much.”

“You…you like Gonta’s gift?”

Kiki nodded “Yeah; I can use it to catch fairies in my backyard!”

 _…Fairies…not bug friends…?_ Seeing Kiki’s smiling face, Gonta relaxed, smiling as he thought _Well…as long as Kiki’s happy…Gonta supposes it’s okay…_

“Okay, I’ve gotta get to lunch, but I’ll see you soon, Gonta!”

“Okay, see you soon, Kiki!” Gonta waved as Kiki ran off, butterfly net in hand as he smiled, happy that his first White Day gift turned out to be a success.

XXX

Kyoko sniffed the bouquet of cherry blossoms, sighing happily as she and her husband walked through the front door, Makoto holding Mokubo in his arms.

“Thank you so much for this wonderful bouquet, Makoto. Happy White Day.”

Makoto grinned, nuzzling her nose with his own as he cooed “Happy White Day, my little honeysuckle…”

“Yuck! Mom, Dad, that’s gross.”

The loving parents rolled their eyes at their daughter before they approached her, the young girl sitting with Maki on the couch.

“It’s good to see you too, Kiki…thanks again, Maki.”

“It was nothing…” Maki stood up and announced “Well, I should get home now…the idiot no doubt has something planned for White Day.”

Kyoko nodded “Then you’d better not keep him waiting. Have a good day, Maki.”

“Bye, Miss Maki!” Kiki waved as Makoto nodded, Maki smiling back at them before walking through the door.

Kyoko turned to her daughter and asked “Speaking of White Day, how was yours, Kiki?”

Kiki smiled “It was good. Most of the boys gave me chocolates that I ate during lunch…” Kiki rolled her eyes at the mildly disapproving stares coming from her parents before she finished “…But Gonta gave me this butterfly net!”

Kiki picked up the butterfly net from its spot next to her on the couch and held it up for her parents to see, Makoto and Kyoko looking at it curiously as she remarked “Well…that’s quite the interesting gift, Kiki.”

Kiki nodded “Yeah! His face was all pink while he was giving it to me, but I dunno why he was so embarrassed about it…” Makoto smiled knowingly while Kyoko frowned before Kiki told them “Well, I’m gonna go in the backyard to catch fairies while it’s still bright out. I already did my homework Mom, so don’t worry!”

Kyoko smiled in amusement before she leaned down to kiss her daughter’s forehead, telling her “Okay, have fun sweetie. Just come back inside before it gets dark, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy. Bye Daddy! Bye, Moku!” Kiki waved happily before running out to the back of the house.

Makoto and Kyoko sighed before they sat down on the couch, Makoto cradling his son in his arms as Kyoko asked “Makoto…are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Makoto smiled in amusement as he mused “You mean the probability that Gonta might be crushing on Kiki?” Seeing Kyoko’s pensive expression, Makoto chuckled “Kyoko, they’re six; it’s cute. Besides, I kinda figured this might happen.”

“And how did you deduce that?”

“Well, other than the fact that Kiki’s as cute as a button…what clued me in was what Kiki told us when she came home on Valentine’s Day. Remember, she said that Gonta had never gotten anything for Valentine’s Day before. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kiki was the first girl his age to actually be nice to him. She’s probably to him what Sayaka was to me as a teenager; a friend my age who bothered to give me the time of day.”

Kyoko nodded understandingly before she sighed “…I just don’t want Kiki to get hurt, even if it’s by accident…you know firsthand what it’s like to get rejected because a girl misunderstood your feelings.”

“Yes, but Kyoko, again, they’re SIX. We were seventeen when I tried to ask Sayaka out. Let’s not worry about a botential romance between them now; let’s just see how their friendship develops. If they end up together, then it’ll be a funny story when your hair turns white.” Makoto chuckled as Kyoko playfully slapped his shoulder before continuing “Otherwise, Gonta’s crush will probably extinguish itself with time and he’ll move on.”

Kyoko sighed “…Alright, I’ll follow your lead.” She then looked down at her infant son, cooing “You’re not gonna worry me by getting a girlfriend while you’re still in elementary school, are you, Mokubo? No need for you to grow up so soon; just stay the way you are for now so Mommy can hold you.”

Mokubo cooed as Makoto smiled in amusement at his wife’s conversation with their son.

_Time will tell if this goes anywhere…but at the very least, they were both able to have a good first White Day._


End file.
